La leyenda del Zorro
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Por generaciones el zorro a sido el luchador defensor del pueblo y ese honor ahora ha sido legado al mas noble de los guerreros.


Naruto y el zorro no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos encontramos en el tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial ninja exactamente en la aldea de iwa podemos ver a una figura encapuchada corriendo por las calles de esta dirigiendo se a la torre del tsuchikage, esta sombra no era nadie mas que tobirama senju el niidaime hokage o por su alter- ego el zorro el cual vestía un par de botas negras de combate, un pantalón ambu negro, una camisa manga larga de color negro olgada, una gran capa negra, un antifaz negro cubriendo la parte superior de su rostro y un sonbrero tipo charro.

Tobirama/zorro: aguanten chicos ya casi llego.

Así es el niidaime hokague estaba en el una misión de rescate de sus geenin formado por hamura, koharu, danzou e hirusen los cuales fueron capturados por cierta futura momia tuerta.

salto de tiempo:

Tercera guerra mundial ninja

Nos encontramos en la batalla de los tres sannin legendarios contra Hanzo de la salamandra quien tenia la ventaja en esta batalla, hasta que detrás de el un gran látigo de agua lo toma de sorpresa y lo azota contar el suelo entonces lo vio un hombre de gran altura e impotencia enfundado en un llamativo traje negro con capa y detalles en dorado como si fuera un mariachi con capa y sombrero negros y un paleacate en forma de antifaz mientras montaba un enorme caballo negro de nombre tornado, así es se trata de nadie más que de jiraiya el desconocido hijo de tobirama sennju y segundo hombre en portar el manto del zorro. (Nota de autor el jiraiya que esta con los sannin es un kage bunsin).

Jiraiya/zorro: ustedes tres largo de aqui yo lo entretedre.

Tsunade: pero acaso estas loco es nuestra pelea.

Jiraiya clon: Tsunade has caso el es el zorro sabrá lo que hace.

Así los tres sannin dejaron el campo de batalla mientras ambos adversarios se veían a los ojos en plena tormenta y la caída de un rayo dio inicio a la batalla.

Salto de tiempo/ actualidad

Nos encontramos en las afueras de la aldea de konoha, vemos a una chica pelirroja de unos dieciséis años caminaba mientras estaba atada correcto se trata de una joven kushina uzumaki la cual había sido secuestrada por ninjas de kumo hasta que un rápido borrón negro elimino a todos los secuestradores menos al capitán al que le dirigió unas palabras.

Zorro: personas como tu que creen que el estatus de una aldea depende de las líneas de sangre de los grandes clanes me dan asco, dile al raikage que no intente nada en contra de konoha o yo en persona iré por su vida, dijo el enmascarado el cual usaba un traje negro similar a un smokin de la parte superior, con antifaz y capa negra mientras que en su sombrero ya asía su banda ninja demostrando que este provenía de konoha.

Kumo-nin: qu-quien eres tu. Dijo el kumo-nin mientras el enmascarados rápidamente de tres tajos trazó una "z" en el pecho y la sangre escurría de los cortes.

Zorro: llamame "El Zorro", ahora largo de mi vista

Al momento de que el kumo-nin se retiro el misterioso en masacrado se dirigió a una temerosa pelirroja para desatarla la cual estaba lista pata pelear, hasta que vio una banda ninja de konoha situada en el sombrero de su salvador.

Kushina: quien eres

Zorro: perdone mi falta de modales señorita, soy el zorro hokage-sama me mando a su rescate, dijo nuestro enmascarado mientras se inclinaba y sostenía su sombrero en su mano derecha extendida a un lado con una actitud calmada hasta que sintió como su antifaz era retirado de su rostro.

Kushina: siiii el zorro lo que tu digas mina-kun. Dijo la pelirroja con burla y sarcasmo aparente mientras nuestro rubio perdía todo color y la pelirroja cantaba una infantil tonada

se quien es el zorro, se quien es el zorro.

Minato: ¡¡¡NO LE DIGAS A NADIE!!!, grito histérico el rubio mientras que en la pelirroja ya se maquinaba una idea y una sonrisa burlona hacia presencia en su rostro.

Kushina: muy bien mina-chan no le diré a nadie de tu secretito, pero con una condición.

Minato: ¿la cual seria?

Kushina: quiero que me entrenes y volverme tu compañera de misión.

A esa declaración el rubio solo dio un largo suspiro en señal de derrota a sabiendas de que sus días serian todo menos tranquilos.

Minato: bien pero primero vamos con hokage sama querrá el reporte de tu rescate. Dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba nuevamente su antifaz de un chiflido llama a su corsel tornado y se subía a este invito a la pelirroja a seguirle.

Kushina: bien pero después entrenamos y también quiero un nombré clave.

Minato/Zorro: que tal "La Petirrojo".

Kushina: ¡¡¡ME ENCANTAAAAAA!!!

Minato/Zorro: No me grites en el oído.

Kushina: Perdón jijiji.

Media hora después en las afueras de la aldea de konoha.

Kushina: Zorro-kun a donde vas la entrada a la aldea esta por allá.

Minato/Zorro: vamos a entrar, pero por mi madriguera. Dijo nuestro rubio enmascarado mientras en la pelirroja se hacia presente una cara de duda al oír la palabra madriguera.

Así ambos cabalgaron hasta la entrada a una cueva ubicada a las espaldas del monte Hokage la cual llevaba a un ascensor el cual se elevo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una gran guarida en donde había una extraña estructura hecha de cuerda de seguro para entrenar su agilidad, además de un extraño gravado en el suelo semejante al del collar que el rubio utilizaba y en un par de armarios de cristal se podían ver los trajes de los Zorros anteriores con una foto de sus antiguos portadores, al ver todo esto la pelirroja solo pudo reaccionar de una manera.

Kushina: ¡¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAA!!! que genial estoy en la guarida del Zorro, dijo la uzumaki al momento en que bajo de tornado y ante su actitud tanto al rubio como al corsel les salio una gran gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

Minato: bien kushi-chan espera aqui en lo que voy con al sandaime y le explico la situación. Mientras se dirigía a una escotilla la cual se abrió de bajo de sus pies y este caía por el mismo el cual lo llevo por un tobogán el cual llevaba exactamente encina de la torre hokage demostrando que la madriguera del Zorro de encontraba en la cabeze de Hashirama, (nota del autor: tobirama construllo su guarida ahí ya de según el había que darle un uso a la cabeza hueca de su hermano) mientras nuestro rubio enmascarado caía tomo su látigo y con un rápido movimiento logro atarlo en uno de los barandales de la torre dándose el suficiente impulso para entrar a la oficina del hokage por una ventana abierta y al entrar por esta dio una marometa para quedar de pie en frente del sandaime.

Minato/Zorro: Misión cumplida hokage sama.

Hirusen: tu y tus entradas dramáticas tenias que ser el hijo de jiraiya. Dijo el kage mientras el rubio se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Minato/Zorro: hokage sama hay algo que tengo que contarle con respecto a la misión.

Media hora después.

Hirusen: hay, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti Minato, esta bien puedes entrenarla pero lo de ser tu compañera sera haste su entrenamiento termine y tu creas que este lista, de acuerdo.

Minato/Zorro: hai hokage sama.

Y así fue como surgió el dúo de héroes mas impresionante de la historia, mientras que de día luchaban como Minato Namikase el rayo amarillo y Kushina Uzumaki la abanero sangriento por las noches cumplían misiones de espionaje e infiltracion como " El Zorro" y "La Petirrojo", sin saber las cosas que les deparaba el futuro.


End file.
